


Going Under (Traducción)

by Larrant, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr.Robot (Tv)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/pseuds/Larrant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Hay almas gemelas,hay historias de ellas y ha pasado mucho desde que Elliot olvido sobre el "Tyrell" escrito en su muñeca.Hay algo ironico sobre eso,en alguna parte.(Hay una historia,pero no es la historia que cualquiera vaya conocer).





	Going Under (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [going under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622754) by [Larrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/pseuds/Larrant). 



> Gracias a la autora por darme el permiso a traducirla.  
> Ya saben si aman el Ship,unanse :   
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot/

El horizonte es gris,nebuloso y frío. Elliot puede verse reflejado en la oscuridad de su monitor, junto a la sombra del hombre que se detiene junto a él.   
  
Mira hacia arriba, sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada del hombre rubio observándole.   
  
“Tyrell Wellick.” Dice el hombre, despreocupado por el momento de silencio, y Elliot casi- _ casi _ parpadea. Espera que su mente se ponga al día, espera que algo haga click. Sorprendentemente,lo hace.   
  
Tyrell.   
  
(Nunca antes había conocido a nadie con ese nombre,no hasta ahora)   
  
“Elliot”. Dice Elliot, y casi toca su credencial de empleado antes de darse cuenta de que no trabaja en el departamento de servicios al cliente y no tiene uno.   
  
Hay una sensación de cosquilleo en su piel, tal vez debajo,y lo soporta,decide ignorarlo.   
  
“Sólo un técnico.” Termina Elliot y piensa sin apartar la vista de que Tyrell Wellick debe estar vestido con un traje que debe costar más que todo su salario del mes. Es desconcertante,cómo el hombre aún no mira a otro lado.   
  
_ Tyrell, _ piensa otra vez, y esta vez no se trata sólo del cosquilleo de su piel,pica debajo de su muñeca, de repente se hace insoportable cuando piensa en ello - le toma mucha fuerza de voluntad permanecer inmóvil, ignorar la sensación.   
  
Y entonces.   
  
_ Tyrell Wellick _ . Su mente parece girar en él,repitiendo las dos palabras en la mismo tono de voz que tenía el hombre cuando lo dijo,la cadencia de un acento que no parecía para nada  estadounidense.   
  
El hombre tiene ojos azules  _ luce _ extranjero, alemán, ¿Tal vez? Elliot nunca prestó mucha atención como lucia la gente,y su traje es más caro que el salario mensual de Elliot y- bueno. Elliot nunca ha visto a nadie con esos ojos azules, que no entiende por qué, pero no puede dejar de verlos.   
  
(Y la piel aún pica debajo de su muñeca, sus dedos se retuercen cuando se detiene a sí mismo de rascarse.)   
  
Tyrell sonríe (¿Él lo siente?), sus ojos parpadean viendo más allá de Elliot,a su monitor. Dice algo sobre Linux, algo sobre los sistemas operativos luego sus ojos están otra vez sobre Elliot,azules, brillantes y penetrantes.   
  
En el momento que el hombre se va,la picazón ya se ha ido.   
  
(Todavía hay algo ahí, algo por debajo, pero no puede detectar qué)   
  
Esa noche,vuelve a su departamento. Sus dedos encuentran las teclas de su teclado, y su mente se despeja.   
  
Sí, esta es la forma de calmar su curiosidad. La página web carga y un perfil de facebook aparece en la parte superior,le da clic sin pensar más.   
  
Esto está bien, nunca verá a Tyrell Wellick de nuevo, y está bien.   
  
Él no sabe qué espera encontrar. Sin embargo una advertencia: no espera encontrar una asombrosa cantidad de cotidianidad, mundanalidad,  _ normalidad _ .   
  
Tyrell Wellick tiene una cuenta de LinkedIn,tiene un facebook,tiene algunas cuentas de redes sociales. Tiene suficientes redes sociales para ser un miembro de la generación, quien las utiliza para negocios y algo más. Su facebook tiene fotos de él y su esposa-sonriendo radiantes ante la cámara de unas vacaciones en algún lugar de alguna playa. Probablemente en Francia.   
  
Se adentra más, busca un poco más. Nada. No sólo es la falta de algo escandaloso, es la falta de _ personalidad _ .   
  
Elliot ve las imágenes, se desplaza hacia abajo,abajo y abajo, hasta que se encuentra en la parte inferior y no hay nada más, y luego con el ceño fruncido cierra las pestañas de la página.   
  
El resultado final, horas más tarde: Tyrell Wellick es normal. Absolutamente, totalmente, y completamente  _ mundano _ . Y Elliot no lo entiende.   
  
Ahí hubo algo, cuando se conocieron algo que hizo que Elliot fuera incapaz de apartar los ojos del hombre - estaba seguro de ello, pero ahora que lo miraba,nada de lo que sintió venía de la persona capturada en esas imágenes. Él parecía normal en todas, una persona normal, una familia normal.   
  
Elliot da cuenta de que los ojos del hombre no son tan azules como parecen en la vida real. Son más apagados aquí, mundanos y sin ningún sentido de viveza.   
  
Su muñeca pica de nuevo, por debajo de la venda, y se rasca casi distraídamente, el ceño fruncido en su expresión al sacudir la cabeza y cerrar la sesión.   
  
(Ojos azules, y el color de los ojos de Tyrell son más brillantes que el cielo)   


 

 

  
\------------------   
  


 

  
_ Tyrell Wellick. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Puede ser útil. _   
  
  


 

  
  
\---------------------

  
  
  
  
Cuando Elliot era un adolescente, tenía un amigo. O bueno, no un amigo, no exactamente. Alguien con él que salía a veces. Una de las pocas personas que salía con él en realidad. Los demás siempre pensaron que era demasiado raro, demasiado extraño - pero era tranquilo y reservado,por lo que no era molestado (como) tanto como otras personas - no como Joe de su clase, quien tenía el cabello fino, era bajo ,escuálido y un poco como Elliot, excepto que él trató aún más y fue castigado por ello.   
  
Pero de nuevo a su amigo. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules y sonreía todo el tiempo, eso es lo que Elliot recuerda - y su nombre era Jack.   
  
A veces, cuando Darlene tomaba el dinero del almuerzo de Elliot para cigarrillos, Jack le compraba el almuerzo. Hablaban,más que todo era Jack hablando y Elliot escuchando luego a veces cuando necesitaban trabajar en proyectos grupales juntos si nadie más escogía a  Elliot, Jack lo haría.   
  
Piensa que fueron mejores amigos, ahora que vuelve a pensar en ello. En ese momento, en realidad no había pensado mucho en ello,en lo absoluto. No se había dado cuenta de que debió pensar un poco sobre eso.   
  
Recuerda cómo Jack lo saco de noche una vez, y su madre no le había dicho nada y lo dejó, y cuando ambos estuvieron ebrios.Jack le había tirado contra la pared del callejón y lo besó, larga y lentamente y su lengua se sintió extraña en la boca de Elliot,un músculo mojado explorando sus dientes era bastante _ extraño _ , considerándolo todo. No es que él hubiera dicho algo en ese momento, porque estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir cualquier cosa o realmente pensar en algo, aparte del hecho de que esto estaba, bueno, sucediendo.   
  
Recuerda no haber estar seguro de qué hacer, recuerda que estaba de pie congelado y sin moverse, preguntándose qué  _ debía _ hacer, porque tampoco sabía eso. .   
  
Y luego, cuando Jack le explica (Elliot aún no está seguro hasta el día de hoy cómo Jack no había perdido la paciencia para entonces.), Elliot dice, "Oh," y todavía sigue siendo bastante extraño, pero asiente igual.   
  
En realidad no había  _ pensado  _ en tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no sea una mujer en todo ese tiempo- como en esas revistas pornográficas que sabía que su padre tenía en el tercer armario de la izquierda de su habitación, así que pensó que debía ser simple. Era extraño, pero. Demonios.   
  
No piensa mucho sobre eso, no piensa en tratar de complacer a Jack, no piensa en el placer, y cuando sus ojos atrapan a un bicho que se arrastra a su lado en la pared, sin dirección, yendo en círculos sobre sí mismo, su mirada sigue en eso hasta que cae en algún lugar, tal vez en el suelo.   
  
Así que tuvieron sexo.   
  
Y ... bueno,tuvieron un periodo de sexo.   
  
Jack suspira después, "No lo vamos a volver hacer entonces,sí." Porque parece entender que Elliot había sido más que nada ajeno a la experiencia, y cuando sonríe  sólo parece un poco dolido. Elliot se alivia cuando nada parece cambiar entre ellos en la escuela, y Jack, fiel a su palabra, no lleva a Elliot a beber de nuevo.   
  
En su último año, Jack lo  _ encuentra  _ \- su soulmate- y había sido ella y ella le había sonreído a Elliot cuando Jack les presentó, y Elliot asintió,agitó y sintió un poco de envidia, sólo un poco, y no supo qué decir. Y entonces la escuela había terminado después no siguieron en contacto.   
  
Y no hay realmente ningún fin en la historia,ni una parte especial pero es una de las cosas más memorables que recuerda Elliot. Cuando la gente le pregunta acerca de cualquier relación en la que ha estado,usualmente sólo piensa en uno, incluso si en realidad no fue una relación.   
  
Cuenta, piensa.   
  


  
  
\--------------   


  
  
  
  
_   
_ _ Aquí algo de trivia para ti: algo acerca de los nombres y nombrar y lo importante que es un nombre. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Pero los nombres siempre tuvieron poder, en algún sentido u otro. En los mitos del bosque y la oscuridad,en los murmullos del más allá,tu verdadero nombre era algo que podría matarte. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (En algunos mitos, tu verdadero nombre era algo que podría liberarte) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Esta es la realidad, esta es la vida real (esta es sólo una versión de ella, pero nunca lo sabrás), y su nombre es lo que te vincula a alguien que está por ahí en el universo. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Pero ¿Qué hay de los que nunca fueron nombrados? Un nombre es algo que está dado. Uno no elige su nombre,nace con en el. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Si comienzas a pensar así, entonces él nunca tuvo un nombre. Fue creado, no nació. A esta persona nunca se le dio un nombre. Pero de todos modos, todo lo que necesitas es un nombre. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Por lo que se llama a sí mismo desde sus recuerdos, porque los recuerdos  _ **_de ese lugar_ ** _ siguen siendo amargos y fríos en su mente, y al final será el catalizador de todo lo que vendrá) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Pero no es un nombre,no es un nombre en absoluto) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Por lo tanto, aquí está la pregunta-¿Cuál es su nombre?) _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_

 

 

  
\---------------------------   
  
  


 

  
  
  
“Sé que has inculpado a Terry Colby,” Tyrell Wellick dice sin preámbulos con ojos azules más fríos que el hielo y el corazón de Elliot deja de palpitar.   
  
“No lo hice,” niega, tropieza con las palabras: sus emociones son demasiado visibles, lo sabe, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, el tono de su voz demasiado inseguro. No puede evitarlo, no es algo que hace a propósito. No es algo que haría si pudiera detenerlo.   
  
Tyrell continúa hablando, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, como si  _ reprendiera _ a Elliot de alguna manera. Como si estuviera decepcionado. Elliot puede sentirlo, la decepción. En realidad no puede escuchar nada más aparte de eso, siente que crece profundamente incluso si no significa nada lastima.   
  
_ Ordinario _ ,escucha y eso está bien, es como quiere ser- pero es un insulto viniendo de Tyrell Wellick.   
  
Sólo recuerda estar confundido después, sólo recuerda cómo estuvo desconcertado por Tyrell Wellick después de que el hombre se fue. Al mismo tiempo se pregunta si Tyrell Wellick es realmente su soulmate - es la única explicación para todo esto.   
  


 

  
  
\--------------------   
  


  
  
  
  
_ "¿Has olvidado que se tu pequeño sucio secreto?" gruñe el hombre, y realmente, es casi gracioso. Sus ojos son grandes, se ve tan alterado- intenta tanto estar en control, y sin embargo, cada parte de él está a punto de romperse, algo por debajo de la superficie salta,gira y se  _ **_quema_ ** _. La propia naturaleza de Tyrell Wellick es algo volátil, listo para estallar debajo de la piel. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sería lindo, si no estuviera con los nervios alterados. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Pero puede que no sea aconsejable levantarse y salir aún. Así que vuelve a su asiento y mira a Tyrell, el hombre que podría estar ligado a él por el destino, pero ahora se ve como una pequeña mierda patética de todos modos. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Los dos somos demasiado inteligentes para permitir la mezquindad dicte nuestras acciones", le dice con paciencia, y se pregunta si está sobrevalorando la inteligencia de Tyrell en este caso. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Pero el hombre es fácil de leer, y sus expresiones son tan expuestas abiertamente que sabe cómo dirigir a Tyrell, y esta es la manera de hacerlo. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Después de irse visita el quiosco de periódicos, compra una barra de chicle, y luego se pregunta en el último momento si Tyrell ya lo ha descubierto. Es probable que lo haya hecho, sólo podría estar esperando un signo- aunque si no ha habido suficientes signos hasta ese momento él va estar condenado. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Probablemente sería más fácil si uno de ellos simplemente lo dijera. No es como si ninguno de los dos lo vayan hacer. _ _   
_ _   
_

 

  
  
\------------------   


 

  
  
  
  
  
Aquí está la cuestión. La cuestión más importante. Lo más importante. Lo que va en contra de todas las expectativas de Elliot y hace que se pregunte sobre el destino - y bueno si  _ es _ el destino, ¿Por qué Tyrell no  _ dice _ nada al respecto?   
  
Porque Tyrell Wellick comienza a aparecer. En todos lados.   
  
Elliot no entiende por qué. O tal vez es sólo que Tyrell actúe _ tan familiar _ . Elliot no lo sabe - tal vez es eso,tal vez es algo completamente distinto,como la forma en que Tyrell sonríe cuando ve a Elliot, abiertamente y con una pizca de algo que Elliot no reconoce. Provoca que algo gire en su estómago, algo que no es incomodo.   
  
Tal vez sea la forma en que Tyrell habla con él, como si fueran amigos, como si fueran más que amigos, como si compartieran un  _ secreto _ entre ellos que Elliot,de alguna  extraña manera, no está enterado.   
  
O- tal vez es esto; un día cuando Tyrell pide café para Elliot, sin leche y dos de azúcar, como él lo hace en casa-excepto que un poco mejor- y Elliot se olvida de preguntar cómo Tyrell lo sabe.   
  
(Pero no se da cuenta, no hasta después y el sabor de la misma se ha desvanecido  como cenizas en su boca)   
  
  


 

  
\-----------------   


 

  
  
  
  
_   
_ _ “Deja de actuar tan familiar,” piensa en algún momento, irritado. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Está poniendo sus nervios de punta,subiendo su cautela porque Elliot está nervioso y ansioso y algo de paranoia está _ **_bien_ ** _ , sólo que esto es en un nivel completamente innecesario. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tyrell frunce el ceño,parece ilegible. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Suspira, “Somos socios de negocios, no amigos.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Elliot”, dice Tyrell frunciendo el ceño - y suena bastante desconcertado e impotente. El instinto calculador aún está ahí, por supuesto que sigue ahí. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Por desgracia, el tono todavía lo detiene por un momento. Sólo un momento, pero Tyrell lo atrapa como el tiburón que es y de repente ha perdido el norte. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Pero incluso eso no importa, incluso eso puede ser olvidado. Aquí está lo que recuerda después de que Tyrell se ha ido. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elliot, Tyrell lo llamo.  _ **_Elliot_ ** _. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Piensa en eso, piensa sobre eso y piensa en su rostro que es el único rostro que Elliot ve- piensa cómo incluso  _ **_eso_ ** _ es maleable. Después de todo, ¿No es simplemente su rostro ... el mismo? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Ni bien se produce el pensamiento,el pensamiento se  _ **_queda_ ** _ ) _

 

_ Los nombres no son cosas que posees, los nombres son cosas que otras personas te dan. Y si suficientes personas le daban ese nombre- ¿No le convertiría en su dueño? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (¿No era Elliot?) _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
  
_

 

 

  
\-------------------

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
“Sabes, mi oferta sigue en pie.” Tyrell le dice a Elliot en algún momento, y Elliot no está del todo seguro de cómo llegó hasta aquí, o lo que está haciendo aquí- con una taza de té en sus manos con Tyrell frente a él, y su mente retrocede rápidamente.   
  
“No, gracias”, dice.   
  
Escapa, y finge no entender la confusión en los ojos de Tyrell cuando presiona el botón del ascensor con tanta fuerza como si no fuera ya sospechoso.   
  
Sólo comienza a respirar una vez que está en las calles de nuevo- a pesar de que no tiene idea de dónde está, y hay una sensación de hundimiento dentro de él, un sentimiento que le hace preguntarse si estaba drogado.   
  
Él no sabe si es mejor asumir que fue drogado, o empezar a considerar la otra opción - mucho menos deseable-.   
  


 

  
  
\-----------------   
  


 

  
  
_   
_ _   
_ _ Pero aquí esta es la piedra angular, aqui esta lo que encaja en su lugar de manera tan simple y clara que- bueno, no puede creer que no lo haya visto antes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Todo lo que Elliot tiene, él lo tiene también. Hay un énfasis en eso porque todo lo que tiene Elliot,  _ **_él_ ** _ lo tiene. Y por esa lógica, Tyrell Wellick es tan  _ **_suyo_ ** _ como él es de Elliot. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Piensa un rato sobre eso - tiene que pensarlo un rato porque no lo sabe aún,pero tal vez una parte de él lo comprende desde el principio porque la asunción se siente bien. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Y si Elliot no lo quiere, ellos no necesitan compartir. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Se pregunta quién es el culpable de ese pensamiento) _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
  
_

 

 

_   
_ _ \-- _ \-------------------

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Alguien le recuerda a Elliot no entrar en situaciones como esta.   
  
Alguien, al igual que  _ cualquiera _ . Pero son sólo dos, y los horarios de oficina ya acabaron. Se pregunta si alguien oiría si gritaba.   
  
Tal vez encontraría su cuerpo en la mañana, el cadáver frió y podrido por el calor del verano.   
  
Su boca forma palabras, y- no son las palabras que necesita a esta altura del momento. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunta (y la traba en su voz es quizás una imaginación suya,espera que lo sea) -  pero Tyrell es mucho más alto que él, y de alguna forma tiene a Elliot contra una pared.   
  
Es como un dejavu repentino a su primer encuentro.   
  
Excepto que esta vez se siente mucho más determinante.   
  
Se pregunta,en un momento de desconexión absoluta, si esto es lo que pasa cuando te estás muriendo.   
  
Tyrell sólo se fija en él,sus ojos azules profundos e ilegibles,antes de deliberadamente apoyarse en él  y entonces - besa a Elliot, justo en los labios.   
  


 

 

  
  
\-------------------

  
  


 

  
  
  
_ El tacto de la piel sobre la piel es lo que lo termina por condenar. Por un momento ni siquiera puede pensar y mucho menos pensar con claridad,su respiración alterada por el calor en su piel, el calor que penetra a través de todo- el vínculo entre ellos se asiente en su lugar como si siempre hubiera estado ahí,como si siempre hubiera tenido que estar ahí,como si el fuerte palpitar de su corazón siempre hubiese latido por Tyrell. Había oído hablar de esto, pero nunca había pensado que sería así - nunca así. _ **_Nunca así._ ** **_  
_ ** _   
_ _ Sí, piensa, aturdido. Tyrell Wellick es su alma gemela. Nunca antes lo había pensado de esta manera, no de esta forma. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Se pierde a sí mismo en el, en el sentimiento, en la euforia y el oleaje de algo dentro de él que se siente tan eufórico. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tyrell se ríe, susurra el nombre de Elliot una y otra vez, susurra palabras en idiomas que Elliot no conoce, y mueve sus manos en busca de más contacto con Elliot, cuando está cerca,más cerca y la sensación en él está a punto de estallar, Elliot lo permite. _ _   
_ _   
  
_

 

_   
_ _   
_ \-------------------

 

_   
_ _   
_   
  
  
Él olvida las cosas, a veces   
  
No se da cuenta que las olvida, no hasta que alguien le pregunta sobre- _ anoche, ¿Recuerdas? _ Y cree que no, pero luego realmente piensa en ello y- no hay nada.   
  
No hay nada,llega a casa y agarra el borde del lavadero blanco y se ve a sí mismo en ese rostro, en el espejo y se pregunta qué más ha olvidado sin saberlo.  _ Debe _ haber algo,ha olvidado algo importante, algo terriblemente importante.   
  
Él sabe que está ahí- de lo contrario no estaría tan obsesionado con el hecho. Su subconsciente se lo está diciendo,le está diciendo -  _ hay algo que necesitas saber, hay algo que has perdido. _ _   
_   
(Se despierta por la noche, sin aliento, sus ojos abiertos, su corazón latiendo y la sombra de un beso en su boca)   


 

  
  
  
  
\-------------------

 

  
  
  
  
  
Elliot _ , dice Tyrell. _ Elliot _ , y es su nombre. Le gusta el sonido de la misma,el tono de adoración que emanan de las vocales cada vez que el hombre no se da cuenta, se imagina cómo sería el sabor si lo probara de los suaves labios de Tyrell. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Piensa - a veces, por poco más que un momento - que esto es algo que no ha conocido antes, que esto es algo que Elliot no ha conocido antes, que es diferente a causa de ello, ha cambiado. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Él no es lo que era, y no puede meter su mano en algo que- algo ha cambiado, en su funcionamiento interno,en todas las líneas de código y las huellas de la muerte de la que ha sido creado, pero quizás esta fue su naturaleza todo este tiempo, y sólo acaba de descubrirlo) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elliot, Tyrell dice, y nada más importa. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
  
_

 

 

  
\-------------------

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has encontrado el tuyo ¿Verdad?", le pregunta a Darlene. Ella lo mira fijamente.   
  
"Sí lo he encontrado," dice ella, como si fuera obvio, y tal vez debería ser. Tal vez lo es.   
  
" ¿Quien?" pregunta, y está vez vez esta completamente perdido.   
  
Darlene se le queda mirando por un momento, antes de suspirar y mirar de una manera significativa a Trenton, trabajando en algo en una esquina con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Aparte de la mirada significativa que le envía a Elliot, la mirada de Darlene se detiene en la chica un momento más de lo que es tal vez necesario. A Elliot le toma un poco más para hacer la conexión.   
  
"Oh."   
  
“Sí”, le dice, un tanto sarcástica y Elliot se pregunta cómo no lo vio antes.   
  
Cuando va a casa esa noche se acurruca en el espacio entre la cama y la cómoda, y el dolor dentro de él es un dolor distinto que no sabe cómo nombrar.   
  
Duele, piensa,es la única descripción que encaja. Hay algo en él- una parte de él _ ,duele _ , y no entiende  _ por qué _ .   
  
Considera que al día siguiente, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo del baño, tal vez deba empezar a tomar pastillas para ello.   
  
  


 

  
  
\-------------------

  
  
  
  
  
_ Se está olvidando a sí mismo, poco a poco, sin duda, perdido en los rincones y grietas de todo lo que es, con los ojos de Tyrell mirándolo, azules e impresionantes y la mirada en ellos- la mirada que hace que su aliento se quede en su garganta, le hace desear hacer cosas que nunca antes había pensado. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Se mira en el espejo después de que Tyrell se va, y su reflejo vuelve a él, pálido y frío y las bolsas bajo sus ojos más profundos de lo que solían ser) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Es su reflejo) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Siempre lo ha sido) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Todo está borroso.. No recuerda lo que solía ser- no sabe de donde vino. Pero si lo que quiso ser siempre y ahora- bueno, hay algo diferente, algo ha cambiado, y todo sigue siendo igual. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (El es todo lo que era, y es todo lo que Tyrell sin saberlo lo ha convertido) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ El disparador para el fin del mundo llegará pronto, y él será el creador de la nueva era. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tal vez esa era la deje tener a Tyrell Wellick. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Pero ¿A quién está engañando - Tyrell Wellick, no permitirá que nada lo aleje de ese hombre) _ _   
_   


 

  
  
  
\-----------------   


 

  
  
  
  
¿Qué pasa si? - se pregunta, mas de una vez.   
  
¿Qué pasa si? y la idea es tentadora, un deseo que flota y es engullido por las líneas de código, la lógica interna tejiendo un murmullo que le dice, áspera y dura y atacando: "no se puede".   
  
Pero él- hay una imagen de él, de alguna manera, en su mente. En la mente de Elliot. Una imagen de cabello claro, ojos azules azules y una sonrisa que hace que algo en su corazón apriete hasta que no puede respirar y es sofocado por esta.   
  
Cierra los ojos, aprieta la mano izquierda en un puño, y cuando la falta de aire es tanta la burbuja se libera y está jadeando aferrándose a algo buscando apoyo, tratando de respirar, tratando de conseguir oxígeno en sus pulmones y todo está bien otra vez.   
  
Todo esta bien.   
  
  


 

  
\-------------------   
  


 

  
  
  
  
_ “Cuando vas a contármelo?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Pronto." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Entonces cuéntame ahora”. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hay un tono de súplica, una pista de desconcertado dolor - no confías en mí, la pregunta tácita está en el aire. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ En vez de hacer lo que Tyrell desea,se acerca  a él. Puede pensar en más de un método de distracción, y no es como si fuera uno que no disfrutara. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elliot, es el nombre inscrito en la garganta de Tyrell, y cuando lo toca puede sentir el pulso de la sangre debajo de sus dedos, el sudor empezando a formarse y el ritmo acelerado. Es algo instintivo en él, algo profundo que lo obliga a inclinarse hacia delante,inclina su cabeza hacia abajo y presiona sus labios en la marca con la boca abierta, dejando que sus dientes se hundan en la pálida piel blanca. Y Tyrell- tal vez esto es lo más sorprendente, Tyrell le deja hacerlo - deja caer su mano en la espalda de Elliot, presiona la otra en la pared. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ La sensación de la unión entre ellos es ahora- menos abrumadora, pero no menos placentera, no menos maravillosa. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Puede probar la sal en la piel de Tyrell,la amargura de la colonia del hombre de negocios y el olor de la misma es intoxicante, el aroma le hace querer hacer cosas a Tyrell que _ **_no_ ** _ deben ser representado tan claramente en su mente. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (De hecho le hace pensar en tirar a Tyrell en esa oficina,amarrarlo a ese escritorio sin importarle los papeles a medio terminar,apretando su cabello meticulosamente peinado y moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba,haciendo que Tyrell mira su reflejo en el vidrio translúcido. Piensa que retrasaría el orgasmo a Tyrell ,lo succionaría, largo y lento hasta que Tyrell fuera una masa incoherente rogándole que lo libere.) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ En lugar de todo eso,inhala otra bocanada del aroma de Tyrell y se aleja y si sus pantalones están más apretados de lo que estaban antes, lo ignora. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ La mirada de Tyrell está fuera de foco, casi difusa mientras mira a Elliot, y el rubor de color rosa que se ven en sus mejillas es terriblemente dulce. _ _   
_ _   
_   
  


 

 

  
\------------------------

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Se pregunta, en un ataque repentino de innombrable terror que lo atrapa desde el interior- ¿Acaso tiene una opción?-   
  
(¿Alguna vez ha tenido una opción?)

 

  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------   


 

 

  
  
  
  
_ Su nombre está grabado en tinta sobre la piel de Tyrell. Tallado en sus huesos, y alivia a Elliot por alguna razón. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Están destinados el uno al otro y en este universo arruinado al menos esto: tenía sentido. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Es la única regla, el primer principio, en lo que se basa en todo lo demás. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No tiene que pensar para saber que es cierto. _ _   
_ _   
  
_

 

 

 

\----------------------- _   
_

 

_   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ Desbloquea la cerradura,toma la pistola. _   
_ _   
_ _   
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
\----------------------   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?"   
  
Frunce el ceño,deja caer el metal caliente en su mano de nuevo dentro de la máquina- que va con un sonoro crujido del popcorn, y después de un momento, el golpe del miedo y la anticipación en su corazón se desvanece, y se encuentra con una taza en su lugar y pone el popcorn dentro. Apenas se había engañado a sí mismo,al parecer.   
  
Mantener a ese tipo en la oscuridad era muy problemático. Aprieta dos dedos juntos, ve con desagrado que están pegajosos. Y ahora el popcorn salado no iba despegarse.   
  
"¿Popcorn?" Ofrece cuando se da la vuelta y Tyrell apenas mira a Elliot girando cuando ve la caja de popcorn con desagrado. El hombre no se preocupa por una respuesta. Elliot se encoge de hombros abre un kernel con su boca.   
  
Tyrell voltea y se desplaza a líneas de código- a pesar de que no hay diferencia en este punto. Elliot casi puede ver el destello en sus ojos, brillantes y orgullosos y más allá de la realidad.   
  
Es bastante encantador, todo ese entusiasmo llegando a Tyrell en oleadas.   
  
“Lo hicimos,” murmura Tyrell, no sólo a sí mismo. Su acento nativo se nota aún más cuando está así, al parecer. Es sueco, Elliot recuerda- lo recordó de  algún momento, era demasiado curioso para no hacerlo. Elliot lanza otra pieza de popcorn a su boca, antes de tragarla con una mueca. Demasiada sal.   
  
“Si, todo va según lo previsto.” No puede evitar que la sonrisa salga de sus labios, incluso si Tyrell parece demasiado perdido en lo que es sólo el  **principio.**   
  
O tal vez es el simbolismo de todo.   
  
Cuando camina hacia adelante de modo que está junto a Tyrell, el hombre no deja de mirar el monitor,sus ojos siguiendo la pantalla.   
  
“¿Disfrutando los efectos del código que escribiste?” Pregunta, lamiéndose los dedos limpios de sal, “Algo aparecerá en una hora o dos por las noticias. Deberías comprobar entonces “.   
  
Cuando Tyrell voltea a verlo - para verlo realmente a él, sus ojos son brillantes cuando encuentran los de Elliot y hay algo en ellos que Elliot no puede nombrar.   
  
Pero por un momento sólo parpadea, se asusta. En la oscuridad de la habitación, se da cuenta que los ojos de Tyrell son más brillantes que cualquier otra cosa, un azul intenso que golpea algo de aire en sus pulmones-, aunque Tyrell no parece notarlo mientras balbucea algo que Elliot no entiende en el ya conocido aire.   
  
(Recuerda cuando se conocieron por primera vez, y los ojos azules de Tyrell no habían sido más azules que el cielo ¿Entonces?)   
  
(Pero ahora brillan, de manera sobrenatural en la oscuridad, como el brillo de un monitor cobrando vida - de alguna manera más  **real** que eso, lo único real en esta realidad- y Elliot cree que se enamora aún más)   
  
Para cuando Tyrell termina y Elliot está de vuelta en la realidad, el hombre ha comenzado inadvertidamente a hacer gestos, los ojos abiertos y brillantes mientras espera la respuesta de Elliot como si una parte de él se encontrara atrapado en complacer a Elliot, en ganar su aprobación.   
  
Pero un pensamiento apropiado no es exactamente lo que se cruza por su mente en este momento. El hombre está todavía con los ojos abiertos, los labios ligeramente partidos y. Realmente,Tyrell no sabe cómo **luce** en este momento; parece que podría ser devorado vivo, así como esta. Es toda una idea atractiva. Y mientras no ha escuchado lo suficiente de la conversación unilateral para responder, él entiende lo suficiente de la esencia para sentir una ráfaga de algo en su pecho que tiene que ser orgullo, tiene que ser amor.   
  
Es superado por eso, repentinamente superado por la necesidad de mostrarle eso a Tyrell, de expresar todo lo que no puede ser dicho con palabras.   
  
La mano se extiende en el cabello de Tyrell, antes de traerlo, antes de presionar sus labios a los de Tyrell en un beso.   
  
El hombre se endurece- puede  **sentirlo** , el momento en que el cerebro de Tyrell se pone en blanco, la forma en que instintivamente parece hundirse en el beso. La mente de Tyrell tarda un momento en ponerse al día e intenta automáticamente  dominar el beso, posesivo y caliente,sus manos extendiéndose y posicionándose en la ropa de Elliot.   
  
Por desgracia para él, falla.   
  
Elliot lo mantiene inmóvil mientras lo besa, lento y suave y apenas acerca sus dientes- el animal dentro de él quiere morder, saborear la sangre de Tyrell en su lengua, áspera,amarga y cálida.   
  
Se resiste al impulso, se resiste a la imagen de Tyrell mirándolo en un sueño, la sangre botando desde su labio hasta la barbilla, manchando su linda boca de rojo.Después, piensa. La paciencia siempre es recompensada.   
  
Tal vez es el agarre que tiene en el cabello de Tyrell, la rudeza, o tal vez es sólo la sensación del contacto entre ambas pieles pero después es claro  **quién** está dominando el beso, Tyrell parece fundirse en Elliot simplemente así se hunde en el abrazo e incluso deja escapar un pequeño gemido.   
  
En serio, ese gemido hace cosas en la gente.   
  
Cuando vuelve para echar un vistazo a su trabajo los labios de Tyrell son de un morado herido, su cabello está desordenado y se inclina hacia delante para encontrar con Elliot antes de tomar aire. Parece más un niño que un hombre de negocios, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas encendidas y todo en él es vulnerable. La vulnerabilidad se ve bien en él.   
  


 


End file.
